


matter of time

by laurxs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Yelling, anxiety tw, basically mama agreste and papa fight and smol adrien is Rattled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurxs/pseuds/laurxs
Summary: mama and papa agreste fight and smol adrien is upset





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely me. poor adrien. this is me but i put it on him. whoopidaisies. i wrote this when i was upset so here this is? not really amazing or anything, jsut a vent through poor bby adrien. set a year maybe? before mama agreste leaves.  
> this is really short lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> my tumblr sideblog is @adrienagresti ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They were yelling again. Adrien heard the boom of their voices from the sanctuary of his room. They’ve always been like this—  bickery, argumentive—  but as of late they’ve been more… __involved__ than usual. The words they use have more bite than yell and more hurt than discussion. It has come to the point where he couldn’t remember the last time they had been happy together.

He could feel it in his chest as their voices grew louder. The pounding, the compressing, the aching feeling collapsing his lungs—  it felt as if his entire world was closing in on his heart, with the screams piercing it all at the same time.

He wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Only the hollow shell of his being crystallized into reality; all the world could see is a boy clutching tightly to himself, trying to survive through just one more fight, one more voice, one more scream.

Time stopped. His head swarmed with feelings and thoughts that felt unlike his own—  unlike usual—  

 _“This is too much_ ,” he thought, but there was no stopping it. The suffocation still persisted, still continued until they stopped hours later.

 

* * *

 

Adrien had a tradition, after fights. He would climb out his window and up to the roof where he could just _sit_. There was no voices, no suffocation—  only free will and honking horns.

He felt at ease up there, as life nothing in the world could touch him; he was the ruler of the rooftops and could be free to think-- though on these after-fight nights there are only a few things he ever thinks about. 

He could visualize his mother’s furrowed brow sitting in the family room, with a look of hopelessness struck across her face; his father, angrily staring at his designs, trying to forget.

He saw the tears swell up in her eyes and pain in his father's-- 

Adrien knew the scene too well.

He knew it was only a matter of time until they split. And honestly, Adrien could not wait until they did.


End file.
